User talk:GreenMoriyama
Welcome Hello, thanks for the edits! We're still under construction, (obviously) but I'm working as fast as possible to get everything rolling, at this point just going through the episodes and getting screenshots and pages written in Open Office. If you need anything, you can email me at catstopalyssa@gmail.com or comment on my talk page! Thanks! P.S. I gave you rollback access. ;) Catstop 19:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello, thanks again for all the help. As requested, you are now an admin. ;) Catstop: Hanasaku Iroha and Astarotte's Toy Wiki Admin 22:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem...by the way, I added new episode pages of which currently have Wikipedia info on them, which is just a place holder. I have more detailed episode summaries written out locally on my hard drive, just have to finish editing them. So...I'm not being repetitive. ;) And, since you shared personal info with me, I'm from Texas but I'm going to college in Massachusetts. I also enjoy romance stuff, as a girl, but I can't handle too much gushy. However, I'm willing to put up with just about anything for a well-written or unique story-line. My all time favorite anime/manga is, and forever will be, Ghost in the Shell. Thanks again! Catstop: Hanasaku Iroha and Astarotte's Toy Wiki Admin 22:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Roles and Episodes First, I agree with your episode summary concept. Second, there's a lot of in-universe to cover within the next 21 episodes! I would feel too guilty if you had to do all of that. How about...I'll do the episodes and add new places. That would leave concepts, events, and characters, which there should be plenty of. And episodes/places = screenshots...which is my favorite part! ;) Unless...the same goes for you. As far as the main page goes...besides updating the weekly stats, which takes less than a minute, there isn't much to do there. So, I'm not worried about that. How does that sound? Catstop Headline Bar, Roles, Pictures, From: Catstop Sorry for the late reply, I've been swimming neck-deep in homework. Turns out some of my pre-req classes, (which I took near home when my dad got cancer) don't count so I'm re-taking a class on Chinese history. This text book is at least 4 inches thick!!! How does this relate to political science OR marketing? I have no clue. Alright, sounds good. As far as images and where to get them, I don't see many Hanasaku Iroha images on the net right now, probably from only having three episodes, no fansite, and no scanalized-manga online. But, that will probably change as more episodes premier, so for now, I'll just stick with happily snag-it-ing shots from episodes. ;) As far as the info navigation bar, the "Popular Pages" button when hovered over shows an auto-updating list of the most visited pages on the wiki. I also made (on paper) a new version for the info bar, and I'll add that now. Just shoot me a message and tell me what you think, or edit it to how you think it should be. Also, I got a message from a bureaucrat at the Oh My Goddess wiki who offered help, is there anything off the top of your head we should ask them to help with? Thank you for talking to me! :) Catstop: Hanasaku Iroha and Astarotte's Toy Wiki Admin 00:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates and User Menu: Catstop Alright...I just picked apart the HTML on the wiki to the link you sent me in source code, and I think I can make those templates! I'll try now... As far as items...great question, I don't really know. My friend was messing with the WikiCode (by my request) and I think he added it. **scolds friend** I'll change that too... Catstop: Hanasaku Iroha and Astarotte's Toy Wiki Admin 02:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) This page http://ohmygoddess.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belldandy&action=edit has a template, it should be easy to just copy the format and change to suit the pages need. Fatherbrain300 03:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) To add something else, personally I think we it's too early and have little info on the characters to make templates.